


Pixie, drzewiec i wilkołacze... co?

by Satanachia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014, co ja piszę?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie istnieją i nekromanci też.<br/>Aha, a to, że zombie istnieją oznacza, że mogą powstać wilkołacze zombie. No przecież to takie <i>logiczne</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie, drzewiec i wilkołacze... co?

**Author's Note:**

> Fik jest crackiem, jest totalnym crackiem, absurdem i miałam na niego dwadzieścia minut, a serio, fiki pisane w dwadzieścia minut to zło.  
> Ale śmieszne zło. No, w każdym wypadku ja się świetnie bawiłam pisząc to cudactwo.  
> Napisany został dla NeenAsh, która potrzebowała promptu na następny dwutydzień, także co złego to ona, nie ja! 
> 
> No, Neen, czuj tą dedykejszyn!
> 
>   
> **II.49** Skrzacia robota. 1pkt (wystepowanie pixie, zombie i wilkołaka) 1pkt (Hogwart)  
>  _'aszam za to. to powstało samo._  
> 

— Bo wszystko muszą robić biedne skrzaty! — pieniła się Hermiona, ignorując posykiwania Rona, który od niemal dwudziestu minut próbował ją uspokoić. — I w ogóle dlaczego chcecie eksterminować to biedne zombie? Może ono ma uczucia, pomyśleliście o tym?

Ron zapadł się głębiej w fotel i łypnął wściekle na wyraźnie rozbawionego Harry’ego, który niczym nie zrażony wypełniał na wespół z nauczycielką Runów, Emerald, krzyżówkę w Proroku Wieczornym. Przeklęty zdrajca.

— Kochanie, zombie nie mają uczuć — spróbował ponownie i chwycił narzeczoną za łokieć. Ta obróciła się gwałtownie na pięcie, strząsnęła jego rękę i wbiła w niego spojrzenie rozeźlonej harpii.

— A skąd _ty_  możesz wiedzieć, że wilkołacze zombie nie mają uczuć?

Ron zmalał pod spojrzeniem kobiety i posłusznie wydukał przeprosiny. Bo co on, prosty auror może wiedzieć o wilkołaczych zombie.

— Skarbie. — Potter złożył gwałtownie gazetę i oddał ją zacierającej już dłonie na samą myśl o wstawkach towarzyskich Emerald. — Zombie nie są świadome, więc nie mogą czuć czy myśleć. Podobnie jak Pixie są po protu złośliwe, tak zombie, nawet te wilkołacze, są po prostu martwe.

Hermiona zapowietrzyła się, najwyraźniej przygotowując do kolejnej tyrady, jednak Harry był szybszy:

— Herm, trupy nie czują. Trupy zasadniczo są martwe, a nie mogę dopuścić, żeby po mojej szkole panoszyły się żywe trupy. Dlatego właśnie skrzaty, Ron i prowodyrka całej tej chryi muszą eksterminować to szaleństwo z Hogwartu, zanim kogoś ugryzie. Niestety ja nie mogę nawet zbliżyć się do tego czegoś, by nie zaczęło histerycznie wyć i próbowało rzucić mi się do gardła.

— Zombie nie gryzą — zaprotestowała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, że gryzą. Nie oglądasz telewizji? — prychnęła Emerald znad gazety. — Nie moja wina, że jeden okazał się wilkołakiem i teraz wilkołaczy!

— Em, ja cię błagam — westchnął Harry. — Ja cię naprawdę błagam, czy ty wiesz jaki to stres zarządzać placówką rozmiarów Hogwartu i bez twoich szalonych pomysłów? Ogromny, kobieto, ogromny. Dlatego ja cię naprawdę błagam…

— Wiem, wiem, wiem! — przerwała mu kobieta. — Nie przyzywać potworów w klasach! Ale on się sam zrobił.

— Same to się dzieci robią — mruknął Potter, zerkając wymownie na jej brzuch.

Wystawianie języka nie przystało żadnej dorosłej kobiecie, a nauczycielce tym bardziej, jednak Emerald swój i tak wystawiła.

— Jestem tutaj, wiecie? — warknęła wściekle Hermiona, zwracając ich uwagę na siebie. — I nie pozwolę, by Ron, albo ciężarna kobieta eksterminowali biednego zwilkołaczonego zombie.

— Dobra, poddaję się. — Harry wstał z fotela i wygładził pomiętą wierzchnią szatę; szalejące po jej zielonym jedwabiu złote znicze uciekły w popłochu do wnętrza rękawów, aby skryć się przed gniewnymi ruchami czarodzieja. — Zrobią to skrzaty. I ani słowa, Herm, ani słowa — wysyczał do przyjaciółki. — Ustąpiłem w sprawie nauczyciela Zielarstwa? Ustąpiłem i uczy go jakiś pokręcony drzewiec! Chciałaś pixie w wieży? Masz pixie w wieży! Ale zombie nie popuszczę!

Wytrząsnął krnąbrne znicze z rękawów i wmaszerował z gabinetu, udając, że nie słyszy chichotu żony, która wydłużonym pazurem zaznaczała, a raczej wydrapywała, w gazecie jakiś fragment.

Oczywiście, że nie wiedziała, że jeden z zombie to wilkołak z jej watahy, no oczywiście, że nie wiedziała!

Przeklęta wilkołaczyca!


End file.
